


A Small Red Flame

by Anonymous



Series: A Friendship Backwards [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014. An evening away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Red Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



It wouldn't have surprised Melinda to learn that Maria had picked a creaking bed on purpose. Something to prevent silent getaways and help her pick fun at anyone who tried. It was a good move, albeit not so fun to discover mid-attempted silent getaway.

Sure enough, when she turned to look, Maria was awake and rolling over, her smile unapologetic.

"Leaving so soon?"

Melinda paused with one foot just outside the covers. If she didn't respond, Maria got to take home a point, but if she did, there was going to be a series of competitive comebacks and a chance of substantial delays beneath the sheets.

She weighed her options and then went for a middle-ground shrug.

Maria yawned and stretched, the sheet sliding down her chest a little. 

"Fine, don't reply. It's because you've got ducklings now, isn't it?"

"Ducklings?" Melinda said, thinking of her planeload of baby operatives. "More like puppies."

"Aww," Maria said, her mouth twitching with gentle mockery. "That's your way of saying they're super cute, isn't it?"

"No," she said, smiling, though Coulson could be mildly amusing when he was trying to work out where she went on her breaks. "Now, are you joining me for breakfast or just lying there?"

"Depends whether or not it's breakfast in bed."

Melinda rolled her eyes but slid her foot back in the bed. She'd bet her plane nobody ate in Maria's bed. 

Tut-tutting, she moved her fingers slowly across the sheets. "Does Director Fury know you have half of SHIELD's arsenal under your pillows?"

"Who do you think suggested it? And what about you? Does Special Agent Coulson know you name your pet rocket launchers?"

"Oh, that little story was just to get you hot, Agent Hill."

"Well, it worked, so get your ass back over here."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the soundtrack to Brideshead Revisited by Adrian Johnston.


End file.
